


It All Boils Down to This...

by B_Frizzy



Series: SMH Group Chats, etc [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, F/M, Feminization, Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of medication, Multi, NHL prospect Bitty, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, SMH group chat, Sexting, Size Kink, everyone is queer because samwell, explicit conversations about sex, good communication, happy endings, kind of, mentions of porn, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Frizzy/pseuds/B_Frizzy
Summary: Good friends, good communication, and good sex. That's all you need in life."LD: our boys, changing the face of sports forever"





	It All Boils Down to This...

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the rating and tags; there are explicit discussions about sex

EB: alright, y'all. Let's just go over the rules right quick:

EB: NO fucking in other people's rooms. NO fucking in the yard. NO throwing up in the Haus. Enter the kitchen at your own risk. Everyone got it?

JZ: no fighting

AB: no glove, no love (I will have extras on my person, if you are in need)

WP: who's on nursey patrol?

EB: sweetheart, you signed up for that when you agreed to date his messy ass

DN: i'm, frankly, offended

WP: I don't know if I'll be there, someone else needs to take him for the night

CC: Dex!!???

AB: how DARE you abandon your team like this?

WP: oddly enough, I prioritize not losing my scholarship and being kicked out of school to watching people barf off the side of the haus

AG: did you need any help with studying, Dex?

WP: no, tango. I just need to sit the fuck down and do it

AB: well, who's supposed to be on nursey patrol, then?

EB: does anyone have the old schedule, still?

LD: it was sacrificed to the paper mache god, just like every other scrap piece of paper in the Haus

BK: fuck it, I'll haul his big ass around

DN: A.

DN: you can't call my ass big when J-zed is in the group chat, too

DN: and B. I won't be drinking anyway, so you're off the hook.

JO: “is true, zimbonni is always biggest butt”

EB: where's the lie, tho

AB: I can't believe you right now. First dex says he's NOT coming and then Nursey says he's not drinking? What's going on with this family???

DN: yo

DN: holster

DN: holtzy

DN: chill.

EB: he doesn't know the meaning of that word

AG: why aren't you drinking, nursey?

DN: you remember how I told you I was headed to the student center? It's related to that

CC: you're not sick are you nursey?

DN: nah, C. 

RW: I kind of have a thing to do, I won't make it, either

AB: DUDE

AB: and what is so important that it comes before your very own, your one and only, team?

RW: uh

RW: my anniversary with my girlfriend?

CC: awwww!

AB: no.

EB: ignore him, whiskey. Of course go celebrate with your girlfriend

AB: :[

EB: BUT.

EB: brunch at jerry's, tomorrow. Everyone.

EB: no excuses.

WP: yeah, okay

RW: fine

**  
WP: why aren't you drinking? You practically live to be drunk

WP: is everything okay?

DN: mostly because of my new meds. But I don't feel up to it anyway

DN: you really not coming tonight? At all?

WP: no

DN: okay

DN: can I go see you? Hang out at your dorm for a few hours before I head to the Haus or something?

WP: idk nursey

DN: is this still about the thing?

WP: if by the thing you mean the fact that we're entirely different people and I can't fucking figure out how to be in a relationship with you, then yeah, it's still about the goddamn thing

DN: do you...

DN: do you really think we won't figure it out?

WP: I don't know. I don't fucking know, nursey, and that makes me really upset. I love you so damn much, but I don't know if that's enough

DN: you love me?

WP: yeah I do

WP: of course I do derek

DN: oh

DN: you know I love you too right?

WP: yeah I do

DN: but you need me to be jealous for you?

WP: I need to feel like you care. I need to feel like I'm yours

DN: can I please come over babe?

DN: just for a little bit, please

WP: yeah, okay. Tony gets back in an hour, though, you'll need to leave by then

DN: okay. That's okay. An hour is perfect.

**

AB: dex dex dex

AB: SOS

AB: EMERGENCY

WP: what is it? What's wrong??

AB: LARDO HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN IN BEER PONG. TWICE

WP: are you fucking kidding me

WP: tango has a POS abusive ex who could decide to show up, tater has a serious concussion, and my BOYFRIEND could start having seizures if he mixes alcohol and his stupid fucking meds. And you SOS for THAT SHIT?

AB: dude give me some credit

AB: obvs I'd call you if anything actually happened

BK: awww, look at papa bear getting so defensive over his babies. Daddy fucking dex, here to keep us in check

DN: never call dex daddy again

AB: but wait hold up

AB: if dex is daddy, is nursey mommy?

DN: no

WP: how fucking drunk are you

WP: aren't you two supposed to be at a party, doing party things? Why the fuck are you texting?

BK: well shit. Obviously bitty is team mom

EB: do not .EVER. call me that again.

EB: ever

BK: my bad man

EB: yeah, it is, Shitty

DN: you good bits?

EB: I know jack ain't gonna be checking his phone. If any of y'all see him, tell him to meet me at our spot

DN: yeah, no problem man

AG: I told him

EB: thanks tango

JZ: only text for emergencies. Real emergencies, holster. Everyone go enjoy themselves. And leave dex alone

DN: bitty okay, jack?

JZ: leave him alone, too

BK: well fuck

**

AB: bitty. Jack. Ransom. Tater. I love you all like the brothers I never had. Except ransom, you're like the gay lover I never had. But if you don't show up soon, I will single handedly kick your asses

LD: not single handedly, need food. Too hungover.

DN: I have never been the least hungover person at a gathering before

DN: I think I like it

BK: dex is trying to defend the biggest hickey in the world on his neck. 

AB: I have never seen anyone blush so hard

CC: :( I thought he got hit by a puck! It's so big

BK: I mean JESUS CHRIST nursey, what were you trying to do, suck so hard you reached his dick?

DN: just marking what's mine

AB: aaaaand, he's blushing even harder

JO: everyone already there besides us?

LD: yes

EB: okay, so I just wanted to address something right quick while I know I have a captive audience

EB: first of all: Y'all can eat without us over there. We headed out to providence early this morning and we'll be back late tonight probably

EB: as for what happened last night... I thought real hard about putting “mom/mommy” on our list, but it's more than just that for me. Being smaller and gayer than everyone else growing up meant that a lot of times I was compared to a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with being a girl, but the feminization thing is linked to bullying in my head and it's not okay with me. 

EB: I am not a girl. I am not your mother. Don't refer to me that way again, even jokingly. Got it?

BK: i'm really sorry, bits

EB: it's alright. Everyone knows now.

EB: now. About this planetary hickey, hmm?

DN: if you open that conversation, I open conversation about you four headed to providence all spur of the moment

AB: wait, why would that be a thing?

AB: what am I missing?

JZ: nothing

JO: it's not

AB: ransom. Buddy. You know you can't keep secrets fom me

EB: ugh, fine, nursey. You messy bitch, just text me

JO: holser, you can text me

LD: I swear to god if you don't have your orders ready when the waitress comes around next time, I will murder each and every one of you, violently

BK: I love her so much

 

**2 months later**

 

EB: I can't stop thinking about it

JZ: that good, eh ?

EB: don't even sass me, you know exactly how good it was

EB: I still can't feel my legs

JZ: you love it though

EB: of course I love it

EB: i'm still gonna be feeling it for days, though

EB: how on earth do you do that on roadies? It's gotta make skating mighty uncomfortable

JZ: before a game I usually top

EB: ...I

EB: that never even occurred to me

JZ: I top with you all the time, bittle

EB: well yeah, but

EB: I can't really compare to tater in the size department, so I thought you bottomed with him while you could, you know, get that

JZ: first of all, nobody can compare to tater. But you know I love everything I can get with you, bitty. Honestly, he's a bit too big for me. 

JZ: thirdy just told tater “damn, I know you've been off the ice for a few weeks, but why the hell are you so wobbly? Your legs made of rubber or something?:

EB: oh :( is he okay to be skating? It's not too early after the injury, right?

JZ: bittle, he's wobbly because of you

EB: no, but... I didn't do anything that special

JZ: you have to know how good you are

EB: I can hold my own, but I aint nothin compared to you two. 

JZ: Bittle... Bitty, you're the best I''ve ever been with. Tater said the same

EB: I don't know about all that

JZ: is tater now

JZ: itty bits you are too good in bed. Am broken

JZ: you and jack, too much together. 

EB: tater, honey. Jack maybe, but not me

JZ: you. I tell jack “you are stronger man than me, can skate after sex with Bitty”

JZ: Bittle, be a good boy and listen hard, okay ?

JZ: you are amazing. You are an amazing boyfriend, you are an amazing man. And you are mind-blowingly good in bed.Sex with you is an experience that nobody can forget, okay?

JZ: okay ?

EB: ok

JZ: you know how they say that the best players are the ones who make the guys around them better? That's you.

EB: oh good lord, it always has to come back to hockey

**

EB: so how are you and Dex doing?

DN: we're getting there

EB: and your whole understanding thing is still working

DN: so far, yeah. 

EB: so he's still walking around looking like one big hickey

DN: yuup

EB: i'll never understand y'all

DN: forget us

DN: wasn't this your weekend with jack and tater??

EB: :) mhmmmmmm

DN: dude

EB: oh my god, nursey. I mean... oh my god

DN: that good??

EB: that good

EB: better

EB: MINDblowing.

DN: deetsdeetsdeeeeeets

EB: don't get me wrong, there's no way I can do that again ANY time soon, but

EB: I learned a lot

DN: oh??

EB: for example, I learned I'm more into voyeurism than exhibitionism

DN: watching jack order around tater did it for you, huh

EB: god yes it did

EB: and I learned there's such a thing as “too big”

DN: nope, I don't believe that

EB: OKay mister size kink

DN: no shame

EB: yeah yeah

DN: what else???

EB: I learned that some guys really can come just from being out

EB: I thought that was only a porn thing

DN: no. bitty no

DN: I regret asking

DN: this is too good

EB: what happened to “sex with dex is the best i've ever had, hands down” ?

DN: there's good and then there's living in porn

EB: then I guess you don't want to hear the rest....

DN: Don't even tease like that, I want all the dirty deets

EB: okay, well. 

EB: tater LOVES to suck dick. More than anyone I have ever seen

EB: god, he's good at it too

EB: he does this thing with his tongue, and can deepthroat like he's made for it

EB: it got him SO turned out

DN: I am never going to be able to watch another Falcs game, but it's so worth it

EB: then I turned him around and ate him out

EB: I paid him back for that thing with his tongue, let me tell you

EB: and Tater is no Jack (lbr nobody is), but his ass is so nice, too

DN: he really came on that alone?

EB: didn't even touch his own cock, okay? It was so hot

DN: oh my god

EB: so we had to wait until he was ready to go again, right? And I figured that jack would take that time to take pictures, but no

EB: first, he prep myself, nice and slow, until I could take four fingers

EB: then he had me sit on tater's chest and feed him my cock while he prepped me some more

DN: you sure this wasn't porn? I swear i've seen this porn before

EB: ha ha

EB: at first, I rode him. And nursey, I stg, he's so big

EB: you remember when we brought dex to the sex shop? And you chirped the hell out of him for picking such a big toy?

DN: yeah. That thing is ridiculous and he deserved it

EB: tater's bigger

DN: bitty no

EB: oh, bitty yes

DN: holy shit

EB: so I was on top until I could adjust.

DN: that must have taken a while

EB: god you don't even know

EB: after I did, though... I swear I saw god

EB: or maybe blacked out

DN: how didn't you actually die?

EB: ;)

EB: like I said, it ain't happening again for a nice long while

DN: real talk, though. Was it just size or did he have skill, too

EB: oh, honey. He had it all

EB: and he listened so good, did exactly what jack said, even when I could tell he wanted to pound me through the mattress

DN: god, bitty. How can I have your life

EB: sheer dumb luck

EB: best orgasm of my life.

EB: I can't wait to top it

 

**6 months later**

 

BK: HOLY SHIT

AB: what?

AB: WHAT

AB: RANSOM WHAT

EB: :O omg

CC: !!!!!!!!! :o :o :o

EB: jack, did you know about this??

JO: what are you all freaking out about?

AB: RANSOM, TURN ON THE TV RIGHT NOW

JO: to what?

DN: literally any sports channel

JZ: I didn't know

AG: :)

AG: I thought he was going to wait another few weeks

DN: wait, why did you know?

AG: we text, we're friends

AG: I went to family skate with him once

BK: I can't even process this shit

JO: what the fuck

DN: ransom, you okay over there?

JO: I don't get it.

EB: sweetheart, he came out

JO: but why would he do that

EB: well, a lot of reasons

AB: least of which is you

JO: why would he come out for me?? that could ruin his whole career. Tango, why?

DN: he's a big russian who likes big sweeping gestures

AG: Tater also wanted to come out to make a point. If one of the best players in professional sports can be gay... If one of the Russians can come out... If he can change the direction of conversation now, then it can be easier for other people later

BK: he's a fucking beauty

JZ: this changes everything

JO: oh my god

JO: I should call tater

EB: I guess this is as good time as any...

EB: a couple teams have been showing interest in me... Obviously I'd spend a good amount of time in the AHL, but

EB: I won't go back in the closet, if that's the direction I choose to go. I'll be out, too

CC: that's so great, bitty!!

LD: our boys, changing the face of sports forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all! This is the last work of the series, and I hope you like it. I've been blown away by how many comments and kudos and how much love I've gotten on it. there may be some things I write in the same universe sometime in the future (thanks to WolfofSummerBreeze for the very long, hot list of things they want to see-- they also suggested the bitty being called mom story line so all love goes to them!) 
> 
> if you want to read more of my writing, but don't want to wait, find me on tumblr (vicioushyperbolizer) or check out my collection of tumblr prompts and drabbles here on AO3 (I would link you, but... i'm pretty inept, so). If you want to see me write specific things, message me here or on tumblr. Hell, find me on tumblr and yell at me about random things, any things, and I'll be happy :)
> 
> If you see anything you think needs to be tagged or fixed, let me know :)


End file.
